The invention relates to a medical document attachment device for a medical sterilization container.
Medical sterilization containers are used for sterilizing sterilization articles such as, for example, surgical instruments. The sterilization articles are arranged loosely or accommodated in a medical perforated basket in a receiving space of the sterilization container, which is formed by a sterilization container tub and a sterilization container lid. In order to label the sterilization articles, it is known to provide on the sterilization container tub a small receptacle into which a small sign or label containing information on the sterilization articles can be inserted. Other sterilization containers have on an end face next to a handle element and a closure element for closing the sterilization container lid on the sterilization container tub a holder for securing a small label. In yet again different sterilization containers, small labels are attached by means of a band to a handle element of the sterilization container, and, furthermore, it is known to provide information relating to the sterilization articles on a seal which is used when sealing the sterilization container. A disadvantage of the known solutions is, in each case, the handling of the small labels or the seal. Also, in the known solutions, only a small amount of information relating to the sterilization articles can be affixed to the sterilization container.
The object of the present invention is to provide a medical document attachment device for a medical sterilization container, which is easy to handle.